Black Hole
by Gogatsu no Kaze
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah mimpi membuat pagi Naruto yang cerah menjadi buruk. Ditambah ia melihat Hinata berbincang dengan seorang pemuda dengan akrabnya. Siapa yang tidak akan murka? Namun dari sanalah ia menyadari kalau tanpa Hinata hidupnya bagaikan berada di lubang hitam tak berujung/"Kau adalah segala kebaikan yang kumiliki di dunia ini"/DLDR/for Hinata's b-day/Check this out!


**AN:** Cerita ini menggunakan POV orang pertama a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto

 **POV: Point of view**

* * *

Gelap. Aku melihat sekelilingku tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Aku menjulurkan tanganku. Meraba-raba kalau-kalau ada apapun yang bisa kupegang. Tapi hanya udara yang bisa kuraih. Kosong. Hening. Hampa.

Napasku memburu. Kulihat ke sekelilingku lagi. Ada cahaya! Ada cahaya walaupun hanya setitik. Kakiku mulai melangkah mendekati cahaya tersebut. Tubuhku yang biasanya seringan kapas berubah menjadi seberat batu. Sulit digerakkan. Namun aku tetap melangkah, malah makin lama kupercepat langkahku. Aku berlari. Takut kalau cahaya itu akan menghilang.

Tiba-tiba setitik cahaya itu berubah. Makin lama, makin bersinar. Makin menyilaukan. Kututup mataku dengan telapak tanganku. Sinarnya yang menyilaukan membuat mataku sakit bagaikan terbakar. Beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan sinar itu menghilang. Kubuka mataku pelan-pelan. Sekelilingku terlihat buram, mataku masih beradaptasi karena kejutan sinar menyilaukan tadi.

" _Dasar monster!"_

Mataku terbelalak mendengar perkataan itu. Kutengadahkan kepalaku. Mataku mulai bekerja secara normal. Entah mengapa ada banyak orang di sekelilingku. Kulihat mata orang-orang itu melihatku dengan marah, dengan kebencian. Eh? Monster? Maksudnya… aku?

" _Pergi kau! Dasar pembawa sial! Pembawa bencana!"_

Hawa kebencian kental terasa. Dan semua itu ditujukan untukku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Bingung. Kenapa mereka membenciku lagi? Bukankah itu semua masa lalu? Aku yang sekarang 'kan pahlawan desa. Mengapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini lagi?

" _Menghilanglah dan jangan kembali! Dasar monster rubah! Kau seharusnya mati saja!"_

Leherku bagaikan tercekik mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan kepadaku secara bertubi-tubi. Tanganku yang tadinya memegang dada terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak. Namun setiap kali kubuka mulutku, tak ada suara yang keluar. Kebencian sudah menggerogotiku. Kutengadahkan lagi kepalaku, aku menantang mereka. Membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan kebencian yang sama.

Tak jauh dariku entah mengapa berdiri sebuah cermin. Mataku melebar seketika saat mendapati bayangan yang kulihat di dalam cermin. Itu diriku saat umur enam tahun. Mengapa aku kembali ke masa kanak-kanakku dulu?

Dengan tak percaya aku melihat telapak tangaku. Kuperhatikan baju yang kupakai. Kurasakan memang tubuhku menyusut. Pantas saja mereka semua terlihat sangat tinggi.

" _Siapa dia? Apa itu monster?"_

Kudengar suara seorang anak yang mungkin seumuran denganku. Mataku mencari-cari asal suara. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mencarinya. Aku mengenal suara itu.

" _Jangan mendekatinya, Nona. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."_

" _Ta-tapi…"_

Saat mataku menemukannya, semuanya telah terlambat. Suara tadi berasal dari seorang gadis kecil. Aku melihatnya ditarik oleh seorang pria yang mungkin adalah kakak atau pengasuhnya.

Tak kupedulikan lagi orang-orang yang tadi melihatku dengan benci. Tanpa sadar aku berlari mengejar gadis kecil itu. Kujulurkan tanganku untuk menggapainya. Namun entah mengapa bukannya semakin dekat, gadis kecil itu malah makin menjauh. Aku berusaha untuk berteriak memanggilnya, tak ada suara yang keluar.

Aku makin ketakukan ditinggalkan olehnya. Kupaksakan kakiku untuk tetap mengejarnya. Aku tak peduli walaupun kakiku hancur. Aku hanya ingin dia menoleh padaku. Kubuka mulutku lagi untuk berteriak memanggilnya. _Kami_ -sama, bantu aku kali ini. Sekuat tenaga aku berteriak,

" _Hinata!"_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Typo, a little bit OOC**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Gogatsu No Kaze**

 _ **present**_

 **Black Hole**

* * *

"Hinata!" teriakku. Aku terbangun dari tidurku.

Nafasku memburu. Peluhku bercucuran. Dadaku terasa sesak.

Kupejamkan mataku. Kepalaku terasa pening. Semuanya terlihat berputar. Aku mengatur nafasku, mengatur kembali kondisi tubuhku. Kulihat di sekelilingku, hanya ada aku dan kamarku. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Mimpi…" gumamku seraya mengusap wajah. Di mimpiku, aku juga melihat Hinata. Dia pergi menjauh. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda?

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku, mencari segelas air. Kulihat jam yang ada di atas meja dekat televisi, masih jam tujuh pagi. Tak biasanya aku bangun sepagi ini jika sedang libur. Kalau bukan karena mimpi sialan itu, pasti aku masih meringkuk di bawah selimut usangku.

Sudah lama sekali aku tak mimpi buruk seperti ini. Bahkan aku sudah lupa sejak kapan aku tak memiliki mimpi buruk lagi. Semenjak warga desa mengakuiku, hari-hariku tak seperti dulu. Mereka menerimaku, bahkan sangat ramah.

Aku bukan orang buangan lagi. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Pahlawan desa. Mana mungkin mereka mengabaikanku?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Jam sembilan nanti aku dan Kakashi-sensei berjanji akan bertemu di kantornya. Aku tersenyum membayangkan guruku yang satu itu. Sudah hampir dua tahun dia menjabat sebagai Hokage. Kakashi- _sensei_ menjalaninya dengan, yah, bisa dibilang serius. Tapi dirinya pernah mengeluh padaku kalau dia merindukan masa-masanya ketika masih bebas dulu. Ketika dirinya masih bisa membaca _Icha-Icha Paradise Collection_ seenaknya. Sekarang gerak-geriknya dibatasi.

Ah, aku harus bergegas mandi. Karena terlalu lama melamun, tak terasa aku sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya berdiri dengan pikiran yang menerawang kemana-mana.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Seorang pahlawan desa itu harus bersih dan wangi, bukan?

* * *

 _ **-Black Hole-**_

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan santai saat menuju kantor Hokage. Kuperhatikan di sekitar, para warga sibuk dengan rutinitasnya. Sesekali ada beberapa dari mereka yang menyapaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senang hati.

Walaupun hariku diawali dengan buruk karena mimpi itu, aku tak boleh memperburuknya dengan kelakuanku. Sebisa mungkin aku melupakannya. Toh tak ada gunanya jika diingat terus.

"Naruto- _senpai_!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilku dari kejauhan. Akupun menoleh. Kudapati tiga orang gadis setengah berlari menuju ke arahku. Mereka semua adik kelasku di Akademi.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto- _senpai_." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi." Balasku.

"Bukankah hari ini _Senpai_ tidak ada misi?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Entah dari mana dia mengetahuinya. Padahal aku tak pernah mengumbar kegiatanku pada siapapun, kecuali pada teman-teman terdekatku dan juga Hinata.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ memanggilku. Aku janji dengannya jam sembilan pagi ini," jawabku.

"Tugas khusus dari Hokage, ya?" Tanya gadis yang satunya lagi dengan nada menyelidik.

Aku tak terlalu suka jika ada orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Yah, walaupun diriku memang suka seenaknya sendiri jika menyangkut urusan orang-orang terdekatku. Lalu, dengan enggan aku menjawab, "Aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang ingin Kakashi- _sensei_ bicarakan padaku."

" _Senpai_ ," gadis yang berada di sebelah kananku menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"Hn?"

"Bukankah itu…," dia menunjuk ke arah pintu kantor Hokage. Mataku mengikuti ke arah yang ditunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hinata," gumamku.

Aku melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Mereka tampak sangat akrab. Bahkan kulihat Hinata sesekali tertawa ataupun tersenyum mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Bukankah dia yang selalu ada bersamamu, _Senpai_?" lanjut gadis yang tadi menarik lengan bajuku.

Aku tak menggubrisnya. Mataku terus tertuju pada Hinata yang masih berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Apa ini? Dadaku terasa nyeri dan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal dan benci. Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi entah pada siapa.

Kuperhatikan terus Hinata dan aku sudah melupakan tiga gadis yang ada di dekatku. Kulihat tiba-tiba pemuda itu memegang bahu Hinata dan menarik tubuhnya ke arahnya. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu ingin melindungi Hinata dari seorang pria yang membawa tumpukan kardus. Hinata terkejut, lalu selanjutnya ia terlihat sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia berterimakasih.

Tangan pemuda itu masih belum beranjak dari bahu Hinata yang saat ini sedang memakai baju misinya. Pemuda itu menyentuh kulit Hinata! Kulit kekasihku! Tanpa memperdulikan orang di sekelilingku, aku mendekati mereka.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu dari bahunya?" ucapku. Aku sudah menahan diri agar tidak berteriak, namun tetap saja terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata menoleh kaget ke arahku.

Pemuda itu baru sadar kalau dia memang belum melepaskan bahu Hinata, "Ah, maafkan aku! Aku hanya menolongnya tadi."

"Ya, aku tahu," jawabku singkat.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Hinata.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tadi di sana dan melihatmu berbicara dengannya."

Pemuda itu lalu berbicara pada Hinata, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Nanti malam, aku akan bertemu dengan ayahmu di rumahmu." Dia membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Selepas kepergian pemuda itu, kami berdua terdiam. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini aku tak bisa membacanya. Kalau kau menganggap Hinata adalah wanita yang berpikiran sederhana, kau salah besar. Pikiran Hinata lebih rumit daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan. Jika aku memikirkan tiga langkah, dia sudah jauh berada di depanku sebanyak sepuluh langkah. Dan Hinata bukanlah tipe wanita yang dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan perasannya pada orang lain.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"Tidak terlalu. Dia kenalan ayahku."

"Kemana Kiba dan Shino? Biasanya kalian selalu bertiga."

"Mereka sudah pulang lebih dulu setelah memberikan laporan pada Hokage- _sama_."

Kami berdua terdiam lagi. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Nada bicaraku padanya seperti menginterogasi seorang tersangka. Mungkin Hinata juga merasakan keanehanku namun tak ingin menanyakannya. Itu sudah kebiasannya.

"Tadi Hokage- _sama_ memintaku untuk memanggilmu. Sepertinya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kakashi- _sensei_ sudah bilang padaku kemarin." Aku tak bisa menghilangkan nada kesal dari ucapanku. Apa yang kulakukan? Padahal pemuda itu tak melakukan apapun pada Hinata dan aku mengetahuinya.

Kulihat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi. "Ka-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti, Naru-,"

"Tunggu!" aku menahannya untuk pergi. "Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu. Bisakah kau menungguku hingga selesai dengan Kakashi- _sensei_?" Aku berharap Hinata mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersamanya.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Se-sepertinya tidak hari ini, Naruto- _kun_."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata. Biasanya dia selalu mengangguk dan setia menungguku di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku. Tapi saat ini dia menolaknya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

Hinata terdiam lagi.

"Hinata…" gumamku seraya menyentuh lengannya.

Dengan lembut dia menyentuh tanganku yang ada di lengannya, lalu ia memegang tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Tidak hari ini. Kau sedang tidak baik. A-aku…," ia terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkannya,"…A-aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, mencoba mencerna apa yang Hinata katakan. Terkadang Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata yang sulit kumengerti. "Bertengkar? Apa maksudnya?"

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Ka-kau terlihat marah, walaupun aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Kita tak bisa bicara normal saat ini. Karena jika kita bicara saat ini, hanya pertengkaran yang kita dapatkan. Aku tak mau, Naruto- _kun_." Terdengar suara isakan walaupun sangat kecil dari mulut Hinata. Apakah dia menangis? Oh tidak!

"Hi-Hinata…" kepanikan melandaku. Bukan maksudku untuk membuat Hinata menangis. _Kami_ -sama, mengapa berakhir seperti ini?

"A-aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata melepaskan tanganku dan segera berlari menjauh meninggalkanku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut saat kulihat Hinata makin lama makin menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi. Mirip seperti yang ada di mimpiku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berlari ke arahnya. Persetan dengan janjiku pada Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku harus mengejar Hinata secepatnya. Karena entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan kalau aku tak mengejarnya, Hinata akan meninggalkanku selamanya.

* * *

 _ **-Black Hole-**_

* * *

Dilihat dari kemampuan fisik, aku jauh lebih unggul dari Hinata. Dan dengan keunggulan itulah aku bersyukur pada _Kami_ -sama. Aku jadi bisa mengejarnya. Dia semakin dekat. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menarik lengannya. Kami terlihat seperti melakukan adegan yang ada di serial televisi pagi hari.

"Ti-tidak saat ini, Naruto- _kun_. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dariku walaupun aku tahu itu tak berguna. Aku pemuda sehat yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Kita harus bicara. Harus saat ini juga." Kuberikan tekanan pada setiap perkataanku. Aku ingin Hinata menuruti kemauanku.

"Ku-kumohon lepaskan aku," Hinata tetap tak mau menurutiku.

"Jangan keras kepala, Hinata. Jangan sampai aku nekat melakukan apa yang tak kau sukai," ancamku padanya.

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar. Sepertinya ancamanku ampuh padanya. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto- _kun_?"

Aku memutar otakku dan dengan ajaibnya aku cepat menemukan jawaban. "Aku akan membawamu seperti ini!" Aku membopongnya dengan kedua tanganku dan membawanya meloncati atap-atap rumah warga.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_!" pekik Hinata.

Kueratkan pegangan tanganku padanya, "Kumohon jangan keras kepala, Hinata."

Tak ada tanda-tanda protes lagi dari mulut Hinata. Kurasakan tubuhnya rileks dalam gendonganku. Kedua tangannya lantas merangkulku agar tak terjatuh.

"A-aku tak akan pernah bisa menang darimu, Naruto- _kun_ ," ucapnya pelan bagikan bisikan ke telingaku.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku senang bahwa Hinata mengakui kalau hanya dirikulah yang bisa mendominasinya. "Kuterima itu sebagai sebuah pujian," balasku.

Aku terus berlari sambil membopong Hinata yang saat ini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Jika bisa, aku ingin membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang jauh yang hanya ada kami berdua saja di sana. Namun aku tak bisa. Memerlukan izin dari ayahnya hingga aku bisa memiliki hak itu.

Aku membawanya ke tepi sungai tempatku sering menyendiri ketika aku masih kecil. Dan kuingat kalau aku selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke, yang juga menyendiri, disini. Suasana di sini masih sepi dan sangat damai. Cocok sebagai tempat kami berbicara.

Dengan perlahan kuturunkan Hinata dari gendonganku. Kami bertatapan sejenak. Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana tapi yang pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada Hinata. Tentang aku. Tentang hatiku.

Semilir angin membuat rambut kami melambai-lambai dengan lembutnya. Aku jadi teringat tentang misiku beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat kami menyelamatkan Hanabi dari tangan Toneri. Dan dari sanalah aku menyadari perasaanku pada gadis yang sekarang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Aku mimpi buruk semalam," kumulai ceritaku dengan alasan mengapa pagi ini aku merasa buruk.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku?" Pinta Hinata.

Aku terdiam seraya menundukkan kepalaku. Ada perasaan takut saat aku ingin menceritakannya. Mulutku tak mau terbuka untuk memulainya.

"Jika kau merasa tak ingin menceritakannya, aku tak 'kan memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin kau membaginya padaku."

Kutatap lagi wajah gadis cantik yang kini menjadi kekasihku. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Hinata begitu tulus kepadaku. Aku hanya tak ingin hari Hinata juga menjadi buruk setelah aku menceritakan mimpiku padanya.

Hinata tersenyum padaku lalu menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya yang selembut sutra. "Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan mengatakannya. Aku akan menunggu."

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku merasakan lagi sentuhan Hinata padaku. Aku sedikit merasa tenang dibuatnya. "Aku bermimpi tentang masa kecilku. Tentang masa dimana para warga desa membenciku. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Apa itu yang membuatmu menjadi aneh hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng, "Walaupun mimpi itu juga ikut andil, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ada hal lain yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Hal lain?" Hinata terdengar bingung.

"Hal lain itu ada di sini," aku menyentuh jantungku. "Ada yang aneh dengan hatiku dan aku sudah mengetahui apa sebabnya."

Hinata terus mendengarkanku tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Akupun terus bercerita. "Aku hanya merasa takut untuk ditinggalkan. Sudah cukup mereka dulu meninggalkanku sendiran. Saat kecil aku selalu menangis di sini. Yang kurasakan hanyalah kesepian."

"Tapi bukankah sekarang kau memiliki banyak teman yang berada di sisimu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi itu belum cukup," sanggahku. "Sisi egoisku mengatakan kalau semua itu belum cukup. Dan semua itu karena kau yang telah ada di sini," aku membawa tangan Hinata ke jantungku. Aku ingin dia merasakan debaranku untuknya.

"Naruto- _kun_ …" Hinata tertegun dan menatap tangannya yang berada di dadaku.

"Aku melihatmu bersama pemuda itu tadi. Dan jantungku terasa sakit. Aku jadi marah dan ingin berteriak. Aku tak mau ada orang lain selain diriku yang ada di dekatmu. Aku ini egois, bukan?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Aku lalu melanjutkan ucapanku, "Aku menginginkanmu hanya untuk diriku sendiri, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu dengan segala keegoisanku, dengan segala yang kau miliki. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

Aku merasakan tangan Hinata gemetar di dadaku. Dia mencengkeram bajuku. Aku tak peduli. Terus kulanjutkan apa yang ingin kuutarakan. "Aku menyayangimu dengan caraku. Aku ingin kau merasakan hasratku yang begitu besar untuk terus berada di sampingmu. Aku ingin kau hanya bergantung padaku."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berkata apapun. Aku tahu dia menangis lagi, entah dia terharu atau apa. Kuangkat kedua tanganku untuk membuat wajahnya terlihat jelas. Aku ingin menatap matanya. "Kau adalah segala kebaikan yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku menginginkan segalanya yang ada padamu, Hinata. Segalanya."

Kusapu air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Hinata banyak menangis hari ini karenaku. Kupandangi lagi wajah mungilnya yang terperangkap di kedua tanganku. Bibir ranumnya bergetar basah dan menggiurkan untuk dicicipi.

Tak bisa melawan hasrat itu, kudekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Kureguk semua rasa manis yang ada pada diri kekasihku. Dengan perlahan kucium dirinya. Hinata bagaikan _porcelain_ rapuh yang harus diperlakukan dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Namun diriku menuntut untuk meminta lebih. Aku memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan saat mulut itu terbuka, kusisipkan lidahku untuk meneguk rasa manis yang lebih dalam lagi. Kutopang tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Hinata bergetar dalam lumatan-lumatan panas yang kami lakukan. Masih kurang. Hatiku belum terasa penuh akan Hinata. Aku ingin lebih dan lebih. Aku tak akan merasa puas dengannya.

Ciuman kami terhenti saat kami kekurangan pasokan udara. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya merasa puas, aku tersenyum seraya terengah-engah. Bibir Hinata sedikit bengkak, terbuka, dan basah. Wajahnya merah padam.

Tak kuasa menahannya, aku mengecupnya lagi. Kali ini dengan singkat. Lalu kucium dahinya dengan lembut dan memeluknya, "Sampai saat ini tak pernah aku merasa membutuhkan orang lain untuk bertahan hidup. Segalanya kulakukan sendiri. Namun semenjak ada dirimu, sepertinya itu tak sama lagi. Bagaikan ikan yang butuh air untuk hidup. Kau adalah air untukku. Aku membutuhkanmu, Hinata. Kurasa aku takkan bertahan jika kau meninggalkanku. Aku tak berdaya tanpamu."

Tiba-tiba Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan memukul dadaku dengan lembut. "Kau…" dia kembali terisak, "Seberapa dalam lagi kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku sedikit tak percaya. Kukira Hinata akan kembali protes karena perlakuanku terhadapnya. Tapi ini? Apa yang kudengar dari mulutnya membuatku terbang hingga langit ketujuh. Aku tersenyum. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku kembali memeluknya dan menjawab, "Sampai kau tak bisa keluar lagi dan terperangkap bersamaku." Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk berbisik ke telinganya. "Di dalam lubang itu, selamanya."

Hinata membalas pelukanku dan akupun mempererat rengkuhanku padanya. Tak bisa kuungkapkan betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Aku memiliki Hinata untuk diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila di dalam otakku. Tak tahu mengapa, aku langsung menyukai ide itu.

Kuutarakan ide gilaku pada Hinata disaat kami masih berpelukan, "Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

* * *

 _ **-Black Hole-**_

* * *

 _ **-THE END-**_

* * *

HOLAAAAA!

Apa kabar semuanyaaaa? Maaf gak bisa penuhi janji untuk buat fanfik lebih banyak di event 1st Cannoniversary.

Ngetik fanfik ini aja udah butuh perjuangan di tengah-tengah kesibukan real life yang aku lakukan saat ini

Yaaah, setidaknya aku masih sempat kasih kado manis untuk Hinata di ulang tahunnya walaupun SAAAANGAAAAT terlambat.

Selamat ulang tahun, Hyuuga Hinata! Semoga kekal abadi selamanya tak terpisahkan dari husbandomu. Aku mau cucu tambahan lagi. Kalau bisa yang mirip OC-ku /ngek/

Yosh! Terus dukung aku agar bisa mengeluarkan karya-karya yang lebih baik dan bagus lagi!

ADIOS!


End file.
